


Rules

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Morse [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Everything goes by the rule book.





	Rules

No matter what he did, Morse had the unpleasant feeling it was never good enough. People always wanted to change him somehow, make him fit in. 

He did not want to fit in. All he wanted was to help people in need. 

For them to find an answer. To find some peace after the loss of a loved one.

Morse did everything by the book, no matter what everyone said. He just couldn't do it otherwise. 

While some of his colleagues wouldn't mind deviating from the rules to put some criminals behind bars, he wouldn't. Rules existed for a reason.


End file.
